Welcome back
by Hotaru Miyano
Summary: A meeting between two shrunken teens.. no romance just friendship..


Conan Edogawa, thats his name now, the antidote cannot be made due to lack of knowledge of the APTX 4868 and also the lost of a certain scientist.

He remembered vaguely as he infiltrate the Black Organization with the Ice Queen herself.

But thats not the part which Conan was reminiscing, he was gaining all his focus on one memory, a memory that will never fade from his mind.

It was a night before the bloodshed started, a night where the two shrunken teens come together, to have the last night as if to say farewell, which was partly true as that was the shrunken scientist's motive, while the shrunken detective was more to motivating their victory that was going to come..

Conan Edogawa cannot forget his partner, his Watson as well as Irene Adler.

He remembered back the night where everything was clear in his head, as a promise, a pact and a truce were made that night. There were tears, that was shed and a rare smile was seen.

He was going to wish good luck to his partner in crime as both of them had their own parts to play. He went to the old professor's house with steady steps and he took all the time he has as if time will stop for him as he walked there.

Finally, reaching the door, he knocked softly, thinking that the scientist and inventor would not hear it. But he was wrong, as he stopped knocking, the door opened showing a little girl at the age of 7, with strawberry blonde hair, and green-blue eyes, a beauty that could not be denied to any, with such eyes that is full of wisdom as well as sorrow that have been through any genius.

She looked at him for a while and walked away showing a sign to the detective that he was welcomed in the house.

Conan went in the house and sat next to Ai on a sofa at the living room.

There was a comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Both of them, looked each other in the eyes, and each of them was reading each other's emotions and tried to decipher their thoughts.

Conan read Ai's eyes, which was an empty stare to anyone's eyes except for his, he could see that Ai was anxious, nervous, and surprisingly they were sadness too..

Ai was reading Conan's eyes, which were determined, excited and full of hope..

This is how they always communicate, they bicker , argue, but even when there were only silence, its as if they could read each other's mind, only them and not others. No one could invade them.. and they knew it..

"If we succeed, in this future bloodshed, and I cannot be found, don't search for me, even if you are not confirmed I am a corpse or still breathing, you will find out soon, whether it is the answer you want or not..," says Ai Haibara, with a tone that is calm but firm.

Conan was a bit taken aback by this, but he regained his composure and said, " Is this a promise that I have to make because I don't like it, what type of friend am I, if I don't find my own friend."

"Kudo, I have my own reasons for my behavior and my intentions, I will promise to return back, but please don't go searching for me, I will come back with me and myself, as I will keep this promise whether I am dead or not," replied Ai Haibara, but this time, tears were brimming her eyes, as they suddenly changed color to crystal blue, a color near to pure.

Conan looked at his fallen angel, yes _his _fallen angel.

Ai Haibara was his friend from heaven that was stuck in hell, and he now realized how blessed he was...

That night, Conan felt as if someone had thrown cold water to him.

To this day, he never forget that memory that is incomplete as he did not see the end of the promise.

Every day, he wished that he would meet his sarcastic friend, for years had already passed through, and now Conan is a private detective after graduating from university studying criminology.

He was in a cafe, drinking coffee that he have just ordered from a flirtatious waitress who was eyeing him behind the counter, Conan noticed but ignored it, he was going through life again, from the age of 7.

He was drinking his coffee as he picked up a book, it was a book full of poems.

He decided to give it a flick of a read, as he went through the book, but did not really read it as his mind is still on a certain cold sarcastic scientist.

Suddenly, his ears picked up a normal jingling sound of bells as the door was opened to another anonymous customer.

He have taken a glance at the customer which was a girl his age, with familiar colored shoulder-length hair, her face flawless with fine features and completed with pink full lips and cool blue eyes that seems to be empty of thought.

Her body was slim and perfect for her, and she was wearing simple clothes, but it looks as if it costs millions of yen.

The girl, noticing Conan staring, took a glance, and from there, both of them stared at each other, not moving from each of their positions. right in front of him, Ai Haibara is alive, walking and she is going to buy a drink.

Ai stared at Conan taking in his features.

At last, she walked towards Conan with graceful steps, and sit at the opposite sit of Conan. She knew the promise has been fulfilled, and she has a lot of explanation to do. But first, she is going to order a cup of coffee, with an elegant wave of a hand, a waiter came and took her order.

Her coffee came with perfect timing as promised. And Ai took a sip of it, and looked directly to Conan's cobalt blue eyes.

Conan felt as if the world has played a trick on him, but then he regained his will, and with a breath, he said , " Welcome, Ai Haibara..," with a sincere smile which was returned with s " Thank you Conan Edogawa," with an equal sincere smile, but the difference is, her smile was as rare as the blue moon, Conan felt his heart warming up, as he saw that smile, he felt a surge of happiness, as he finally got to meet his friend, he could not say that he was finding her, as he was a man to his words, he has fulfilled his part of the promise, and she has done hers too.

Again, there is that same comfortable silence that wavered around them. At last, he spoke up, "How are you? Where have you been? Everyone missed you, the kids, professor , my mom , dad, and me.., why did you have to go? i could always tell people info about every other people except you..and I really want to know how you were..."

"Hmmm.. I guess its time for you to know... Well.. after we have won, I had to hide.. I;m sure you know why.. as Gin and Vermouth never did died in the war... they kept hunting for me...until a few years back.. where they have been executed.. but by then I was at London, studying... I was in a private university.. it has little students and surprising I have met a lot of people that I knew... most of them traitors of the organization.. most of them went there for closure.. I have graduated early... and went straight to Japan having the intention to visit the professor..which I just did..apparently, he managed to convince me to stay here.. and now.. I am here permanently..but.. I am still busy as a scientist at a cosmetic company .. Pretty Face..," summarized Ai.

"I see... so are you going to meet the others..we all have missed you.. you could join us at Ran's 27th birthday," says Conan determined.

"Hmm... maybe... I don't know.. Like I said.. I am very busy..," says Ai.

But Conan did not seem to let this go, he want a confirmation.

"How about Ayumi's recital? Mitsuhiko's exhibit of invention? or Maybe Genta's cooking competition? There must be some time that you are free to be with us, everyone is busy but the thing is we must make time," says Conan with determination.

"Hmmm... I will... Its going to be hard though..," says Ai with an air of exasperation.

"Hmmm... well... here *showing an envelope* tell me when you have time,"says Conan.

Ai decided to give her number and Conan asked for her office number as well. This makes the ice queen smiled.

"You smiled.. twice today..," says Conan with his famous smirk that could swoon girls except for his Irene Adler.

"Yes.. do you have a problem with me smiling?," says Ai questioningly, as curiosity plays in her eyes.

"Well.. no to be exact.. I am happy that you are smiling more.. its rare..," says Conan in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well then, I'll be off remember this invitation.. I hope I will meet you there..," says Conan cheerfully.

"Of course, I will consider this..," says Ai with a twinkle in her cool blue eyes.

Conan stood up and went out of the door, leaving a cream colored envelope on the table.

Ai picked it up, and opened it, careful not to tear anything.

She take in every detail of the invitation and smiled as she thought of going to a wedding between two of her dear friends, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.

She began to reminisce the old times, she spent with them, making her second childhood happy and normal..

From the window, Conan smiled knowingly at Ai's decision as he thought '_Welcome back... my lost friend...'_

After that, he continued his journey to another case that is awaiting him anywhere and anytime, well he may have grown up, but he is still a death magnet.


End file.
